When servicing automobiles and the like, it is often necessary or desirable to turn the ignition switch of the automobile, via the ignition key, to and between the “on”, “off” or “start” positions. In particular, a mechanic may wish to change the position of the ignition switch while located remotely from the ignition switch, for example, under the automobile or in or adjacent the engine bay of the automobile. Frequently, a second person is not available to operate the ignition switch or it is inconvenient or impractical for even a second person to operate the switch (e.g., the automobile is raised on a lift). Thus, the mechanic must move back and forth between the ignition switch and the area of the automobile to be serviced or observed.